<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we got a hundred lists of things we wanna do (but i'm also cool just doing nothing with you) by honeymead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881060">we got a hundred lists of things we wanna do (but i'm also cool just doing nothing with you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymead/pseuds/honeymead'>honeymead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AMITY STILL PURRS IN THIS ONE THO CAUSE I SAY SO, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, in which i ignore the larger issues at hand, its fine. everythings fine, love language (touch), not first kiss tho, such as luz probably starting a civil war of some sort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymead/pseuds/honeymead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz makes a surprised chirping noise in the back of her throat and pauses her scribbling to gently touch the inside of Amity’s elbow. 'Sorry if I startled you,' it says, and then she’s back hurriedly scratching on her own paper, tongue sticking out slightly.<br/>It’s the first of their shared gestures that act as a stand in for absent communication, though neither of them note its significance at the time.<br/>Amity huffs in amusement and angles her notebook so it’s easier for the other girl to read.<br/>---<br/>a small collection of shorts about love language, as told from the two who speak it and others who notice it.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. love, amity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me, touch starved: hehe love language go brr</p><p>GIVE ME DOMESTIC LUMITY OR GIVE ME DEATH.... this is once again entirely self indulgent, if toh pulls an spop and we get exactly 5 mins of post confession screen time i WILL commit several crimes. </p><p>anyways! this is gonna have 5 chapters, each from a different POV, showing how their relationship manifests itself in entirely mundane moments. in my eyes, they just? get comfortable with one another? there aren't any flashy confessions in this one, all of that stuff happens off screen i guess- i'm tired of reading the same scene over and over and just wanted to write about them enjoying each others' existence :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts off mild, barely noticeable. Looking back on it, she notes she can only prove its presence through the existence of random, mundane moments that in retrospect just seem slightly more vibrant, more struck with clarity, than others. Moments that are entirely unremarkable except for a common red thread of sorts, she supposes, a string whose delicateness belies its strength and significance. A tap on the shoulder here, a thumb pressed to a wrist there, small jolts of electricity always accompanied by the scent of dark spices and firewood (she always smelled like she had just finished cooking something aromatic over a bonfire, which, knowing Eda’s less than conventional housekeeping methods, might be true), always strong and comforting and <em> warm. </em></p><p><em> Warm </em>was such an inherently Luz adjective, now. Nobody had mentioned to the human that the simple light spell isn’t supposed to have warmth when cast traditionally by a witch. Luz’s did, somehow. Others figured it was just a facet of the glyph that had been lost to time until now, a footnoted detail sacrificed in the name of simplicity and efficiency. Amity disagreed. She thought it was the girl.</p><p>Of course, this when future-Amity reflects, and as they say, hindsight is always 20/20. As it starts, the witch is partially confused--mostly flustered--thrust into a weird gray area of friendship she really doesn’t know what to do with. After all, it’s not like Boscha shows affection in any way other than sarcastic remarks and aggressively flung arms around her shoulders. It might be how normal, not-forced friends act, but Amity doesn’t really have the experience to comment on that. It could just as easily be a weird human thing; then again, it might just be a weird Luz thing.</p><p>At first, it’s just the persistent challenging of Amity’s personal space, which isn’t necessarily welcomed. She’ll be walking down the hallway and suddenly have an excitable human bounding next to her, seemingly physically incapable of walking in a straight line, bumping into her shoulder at every other step. She’ll lean in too close when Amity is talking, or eagerly throw out an arm and whack her in the chest, or skid around the corner sprinting from the product of her newest near-death experience, nearly toppling them both in the process. Sometimes, it’s none of these things, and it’s instead just Luz being loud and enthusiastic and so <em> vibrant </em> that she can be across the room and still intimately fill the space, to Amity’s irritation. </p><p>Yes, irritation is the word- she resents it, absolutely. When the sound of her laugh makes Amity’s chest swell and her throat feel all weird and nervous, it’s out of disapproval. Annoyance. </p><p>(It’s not.)</p><p>As the days and weeks drag on and the human somehow refuses to settle down even slightly, she grows to find that, however embarrassingly, she might be getting used to it. She doesn’t instinctively shove the girl away when she gets within arm’s reach or flinch every time Luz shouts in exuberant celebration of entirely ordinary objects. She willingly lets the girl drag small smirks out of her, even. In short, Luz seems absolutely determined to singlehandedly uproot every preconceived notion Amity has had of herself with signature reckless abandon, and, surprisingly, is quite good at it. She briefly considers that maybe she’s just getting less attached to her previous standards of personal space; perhaps it was just another one of those strict expectations of aloofness that had been drilled into her by her upbringing (however, Hooty quickly disproves this thought. She doesn’t know the strangling power of her abominations, but if she is tested one more time by that abhorrent thing, they’ll find out). Eventually, Luz’s presence not near but next to her just becomes a given.</p><p>One afternoon, Amity leans back from her notes in abominations class only to bump into a certain girl who had been leaning determinedly over her shoulder, attempting to copy down a formula that the professor had already erased from the board. Luz makes a surprised chirping noise in the back of her throat and pauses her scribbling to gently touch the inside of Amity’s elbow. <em> Sorry if I startled you, </em> it says, and then she’s back hurriedly scratching on her own paper, tongue sticking out slightly.</p><p>It’s the first of their shared gestures that act as a stand in for absent communication, though neither of them note its significance at the time.</p><p>Amity huffs in amusement and angles her notebook so it’s easier for the other girl to read.</p>
<hr/><p>Sure, at first Luz’s affinity for physical touch catches her off guard once in a while- it’s not like she had particularly expected nor prepared to be scooped up by her (surprisingly, uh, very toned? She absently wonders exactly what the Owl Lady’s “errands” entail) crush and cradled gently to her chest as she was carried to the healer’s office. She can’t be blamed for that, though; she’s positive anyone would have had the same reaction. Nevermind the fact that she can’t focus for the rest of the week, or those obnoxiously knowing looks Willow keeps shooting her.</p><p>Despite that, she grows used to and maybe a little fond of the casual contact surprisingly quickly. </p><p>Not long after the cast is taken off, she makes a very overdue visit to the Owl House. Willow had filled her in on some of the details about what had happened since that field trip she had missed, including the events following. Unfortunately, it was wildly confusing and incomplete, not to mention the myriad of other contradictory retellings of that evening making their rounds. Whatever the hell had happened, it sounded like it had probably taken a toll on Luz- it wasn’t necessarily out of character for her and her mentor to almost get killed after rebelling against the government, but that doesn’t mean she walked out of it unscathed this time. </p><p>Truthfully, she was still digesting it herself. For starters, she had no idea how to feel about Lilith, her idol and the symbol of her future, somehow turning against the Emperor and his coven and becoming a top tier fugitive overnight. Now that she thinks about it, there was probably an important metaphor in there somewhere..? Regardless, that was going on the “compartmentalize and deal with later” list until further notice.</p><p>Luz had been at school since then, but either her ridiculous nine track schedule had kept her out of Amity’s line of sight for the most part, or she was intentionally avoiding her friends whenever possible. Willow and Augustus had had similar dismal luck tracking her down to check in with her properly. For how incredibly easy she was to find at any given moment, Amity was starting to think it might be on purpose- she was annoyingly good at being evasive when she wanted to, apparently. The most any of them had gotten from her was a glimpse in the halls between classes or a rushed greeting swiftly followed by an excuse that she needed to be on the opposite side of the school in about thirty seconds, concluded by a hasty departure. Amity herself hadn’t seen her at all, only having been cleared to return to school part way through the week.</p><p>She chews on this during the trek to the Owl House. It’s taking longer than normal due to her leg still being somewhat sore, in addition to the unforgiving terrain not necessarily helping her cause. She’s in the middle of a creative string of complaints and curses against the Isles’ trees for having a wide selection of oh so conveniently protruding roots when her tirade is rudely interrupted by a familiar high pitched voice. </p><p>“Oooh, hey Amity! Haven’t seen you in a while, hoot! Glad you came by to talk, I’ve been waiting to tell you all about this fly I ate last week-”</p><p>“Looking for Luz.”</p><p>“Oh. Okay, hoot, I see how it is. Silly me for thinking you were just happy to see me.” Amity was not. “But I guess you must be vegetarian or something.” Amity is not. “Flies not on the menu and all, hoot.” Amity pinches the bridge of her nose. They’ve reached a tense mutual agreement over the past few weeks: Hooty is permitted to screech her arrival to the heavens and take approximately thirty seconds to ramble in mock offense without losing an eye, as long as he subsequently lets her into the house without touching and/or attempting to regurgitate bugs at her. “Well, I guess I can always talk to the trees, or the wind, or my chimney about it, hoot hoot! Luz is up at your guys’ tree, she left a while ago to go do homework.” </p><p>“Thank you, Hooty.” She tersely turns on her heel, hiding how she might flush a bit at the fact that everyone who knows about it calls it <em> plural </em> your tree, as in <em> their </em> tree, a creation shared by Luz and Amity and them alone. </p><p>“Sure thing, Amity! Feel free to come back down and chat if you need any help with your abominations homework, hoot. Lilith calls me that all the time!”</p>
<hr/><p>She finds Luz sitting against the trunk with various notebooks scattered around her, as if she couldn’t quite decide what to work on. It appears that she’s chosen to review her potions notes while paging absently through her illusions textbook. Interesting combination. Amity’s brows knit slightly in concern. </p><p>“Hey,” she murmurs softly, and lowers herself down onto the grass next to her. Luz hums in response quietly, absently, in exactly the opposite way she has literally every time they’ve seen each other since the girl has set foot in the demon realm. Amity notices Luz is taking calculated, measured breaths with an evenness that is sorely deliberate. The familiarity of it makes her choke up. The habit is near instinct for the Blight children, though she’d never wanted to see it anywhere other than in the mirror.</p><p>Having come straight from school herself, she sighs, unceremoniously drags her bag around in front of her, and pulls out her own homework to start on. The witch doesn’t attempt to start conversation, instead leaving Luz room to breathe and the opportunity to talk if she wants to (or doesn’t). In the meantime, the view over the cliff is picturesque. Waves crashing against the rocks below and wind rustling the magenta leaves above them fill the silence. It's early evening, and as the sun edges closer to the horizon, it turns the violet sea a flaming gold.</p><p>After a few minutes, it’s incredibly apparent that Luz isn’t getting any work done. She’s been staring at the same page since Amity arrived, and instead of taking notes, she’s furiously clicking the button mechanism on the end of her pen. The repetitive snapping is slowly driving her insane. </p><p>She finally reaches over and puts her hand over Luz’s, stopping the agitated motion in its tracks. <em> I’m here in whatever way you need me, </em>it says.</p><p>Luz exhales haltingly. After a few tense moments, she drops the pen and laces their fingers together instead, still avoiding eye contact: <em> thank you, please don’t go. </em> </p><p>Amity squeezes lightly. <em> I would never, </em>it says, and she pulls the girl into an embrace.</p><p>Amity isn’t one to initiate contact- or, she wasn’t before Luz, isn’t with anyone other than Luz, but they always seem to be in silent agreement with what the other needs, is comfortable with. In this moment, Luz needs to be grounded, and Amity can provide that for her. </p><p>She buries her face into the crook of Amity’s neck, and her deep breaths quickly turn into shuddering sobs, and Amity says nothing, says everything. The tree, <em> their </em> tree, rustles comfortingly above them. Her hand buried in Luz’s hair says <em> I’ve got you </em> and her arm wrapped around her back says <em> you’re safe, we’ll figure it out, just like we always do. </em></p><p>They sit like that for a while, Luz finally allowing herself to let it out of her system after days spent ferociously denying herself the right to grieve. Amity does nothing but give her the space and the support to do so. Answers can wait. “Willow sort of filled me in, by the way. You don’t have to explain anything if you don’t want to,” she says softly. Luz has stopped shuddering but hasn’t broken the silence, and if it weren’t for the death grip the girl has on the front of her shirt, she might think she’d fallen asleep.</p><p>Something that sounds somewhat like <em> ohthankgod </em> is muttered breathlessly into her collarbone. </p><p>“We’ll get you back home, it’ll be alright. You’ve got two fugitives of the state, a self proclaimed demon king, and… Hooty, I guess,” Luz lets out a wet laugh at this, “plus Willow and Augustus and I right beside you, so I’d say your chances are pretty good.”</p><p>“You’re right. Hooty <em> is </em> pretty invaluable when it comes to interdimensional travel,” she chuckles weakly. Amity snorts and leans down to press a soft kiss to Luz’s temple. <em> You’ve got me, </em> it repeats, <em> I’m here for you. </em> The girl in her arms shivers lightly and melts further into their embrace, if that were physically possible.</p><p>“You really are going soft on me, huh, Blight?”</p><p>“Only for you, Noceda.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>also i'm not a writer in the slightest and idk how yall come up with descriptive words, i went on the yankee candle website to find a fancy poetic way to describe what amity thinks luz smells like</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. willow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>y’all know i’m a sucker for flustered wlws but come on now.. amity was the star captain of an esteemed sports team and luz faced down the fcking emperor 1x1!! amity is definitely confident enough to handle liking someone and luz is definitely confident enough to be little shit about it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Personally, Willow feels like she’s probably one of the best judges of Amity’s character, the two having inextricably orbited each other in some way or another since their early childhood. The witch is complex in more ways she could name, but she’s predictable, as long as you knew to judge her every possible action by her impossibly high expectations that couldn’t hold a candle to the Blight name (though she still tried). If she hadn’t made Willow’s life a living hell for so long, she might’ve had more sympathy. Instead, she had settled for the knowledge that Amity was just as miserable as she was, in her own, partially self-inflicted way. That was just Amity for you- mean, apathetic, mildly pitiful Amity.</p><p>Of course, this was before Luz had completely subverted that, as she was so fond of doing to every facet of their lives. Luz, who had dropped into their world and within seconds of meeting Willow, sacrificed her own safety in a realm she had no familiarity with just so she could have a school project to turn in. Luz, who had singlehandedly changed the ancient curriculum of Hexside to allow individuality and character, Luz, who had somehow been the amplifier to be able to animate an entire <em> house </em> (for Willow and Gus were powerful witches, she knew, but even that was beyond the realm of their shared ability). Luz, who had given her friends the gift of her presence and then some, greeting them every morning like they were the sole reason the sun shone. Tenacious, generous, incredible Luz. Titans, that girl was something.</p><p>So, sure, Willow knows Amity like the back of her hand, and sure, she’s been a personal eyewitness to the whirlwind of positive influence that is the human girl. That said, despite the long list of other character developments the witch has had over the past several weeks, she definitely didn’t see <em> this </em> coming.</p><p>Amity had been tactile when they were younger, admittedly, but she was pretty sure that’s typical of most seven year olds. She had been certain that Amity had grown out of it or at least likely had it weaned out <em> for </em>her, given how notoriously stoic the Blight image and her parents were. Even around her closest friends, Amity rarely, if ever, incited physical contact--noticeable when juxtaposed next to Boscha, who constantly flung herself over any and everybody in an attempt to establish some sort of physical hierarchy. Any time Amity was the object of Boscha’s attention, even, she looked at best mildly irritated. </p><p>Willow mulls on this as she watches the entertaining scene play out a few paces in front of her. </p><p>School had just gotten out and they had decided to hit up the marketplace as a group afterwards; Luz needed to pick up a couple of things for Eda, Willow and Gus had nothing better to do, and of course, Amity went where Luz went at every given opportunity. And vice versa, actually, now that she thinks about it- last week Luz had disguised herself to attend a cocktail party hosted by a political ally of the Blights simply because Amity had mentioned it would be dull. Needless to say, the headlines in the paper the following morning pointed to the contrary. She had a way with doing that.</p><p>The pair is walking a few steps ahead of Willow and Gus, who’s currently fiddling with a spontaneous gift Luz had given him. It’s called a “flashlight,” apparently; he’s concentrated on unscrewing the top with an amount of caution that makes her wonder if he expects a slitherbeast to leap out of it. </p><p>Returning her focus to the considerably more amusing sight a few feet ahead of her, Willow snickers to herself. The show goes somewhat like this: </p><p>Luz boldly asserts an apparently controversial comment on some sort of subplot detail in that book they were both obsessed with, and Amity lightly cuffs her on the shoulder in indignation. The witch then refutes this at length, gesturing dramatically with her hands, brandishing them obnoxiously in front of Luz’s face during her theatrics. As a result, Luz grabs her wrist, interrupting with a counterpoint of her own and shaking Amity’s fist at moments of emphasis. Every time Amity tries to interject, Luz uses her still-captured hand (which Amity had thus far made zero attempts to wrest back) to pull her off balance in her stride, yanking her into the girl’s side. </p><p>“You are <em> literally </em> the worst, let me talk-”</p><p>“Not ‘til you admit Azura could absolutely enchant her staff to teleport!” Luz is grinning widely while Amity laughs in between complaints, and Willow can’t help but chuckle with them despite the fact that she hasn’t the slightest clue what they’re talking about.</p><p>“I swear on the Titans-” At this point, Amity turns to call over her shoulder at the witches behind her, “When Luz shows up to school tomorrow <em> mute </em> let it be known that <em> she had it coming!” </em></p><p>Despite the fact that Amity had just threatened to magically cut her vocal cords, Luz laughs and looks at her like she’s been handed the moon. It’s not missed by her counterpart, who pulls at her hand to properly link their fingers together from where they had been still gripping her wrist. Luz beams and turns in her step to flash a cheeky grin and a wink at Willow. “Amity just doesn’t like admitting she’s wrong,” she quips, prompting the witch next to her to roll her eyes emphatically. “Also, Gus, you’ve got to twist it the other way,” she adds, watching him struggle with the contraption. “There you go, that’s right! Now it should work. Oh, I didn’t even realize we were here!” Luz glances up at their surroundings, taking in the marketplace with surprise as if they hadn’t been walking through it for twenty minutes. “That’s one of the stands I gotta grab something from, I’ll be right back out!” With that, she dashes off in that permanently-rushed way she always does, but not before pressing a quick peck to Amity’s cheek.</p><p>This isn’t necessarily out of character for her; she’s done the same to all of them at this point--although King probably holds the record--and it was just another distinctly <em> Luz </em> way of showing affection. Given the context, it was probably more of an annoying last word of sorts in her and Amity’s mock argument. Despite this, it has exactly the opposite effect that Willow expects out of the witch: she flushes slightly, but isn’t reduced to a spluttering mess. In fact, she lets out a frustrated huff, calling “This conversation is <em> not </em> over, Noceda!” at the retreating girl, whose peals of laughter trail back to them. </p><p>Amity crosses her arms and turns back to Willow with a sigh, though her face is nothing but fondness. “To be honest, I don’t actually need anything here, so if you want to go look around or- what?”</p><p>“I didn’t say anything,” Willow drawls with a half-smile and a tone that deliberately states <em> I’m absolutely saying something. </em> “But have you guys, like, talked or something? You seem a lot less… ‘wow, sports!’-y lately.” She says casually, snorting when Amity chokes on air. </p><p>“Titans, I’ll put a silencing spell on you too.” She blushes in precisely the way she didn’t earlier, rubbing a hand over her face with a sheepish smile. “Anyways, uh, not really? Well, sort of, but it’s been more of… we just pay attention to each other, I guess. It’s not hard, we’re both pretty transparent, I think.” At this, Willow quirks an eyebrow and even Gus nods enthusiastically from where he’s still inspecting the flashlight. She shoots them both a reproachful look, then pauses for a moment before adding quietly, “I guess we do talk, but it’s just… different, I guess. The listening is the same, though.” Willow’s brows furrow slightly- she hadn’t really intended to prompt Amity to get so reflective, but at the same time, she admits it’s quite sweet. It’s not often the witch opens up so honestly, and vulnerable tenderness is written all over her features.</p><p>She doesn’t get the chance to respond, unfortunately. Luz takes the opportunity, in true Luz fashion, to completely invert the moment. There’s a crash around the corner and the trio looks up in alarm, watching as their fourth member comes sprinting out of a rising cloud of dust. She scrambles into the group and shouts a warning, yanking Gus out of the way of a hastily aimed magical blast at the last second. When Willow looks up, Amity’s expression is one of tired acceptance, not surprise, which she would have found hilarious if she wasn’t currently preoccupied with figuring out what was trying to kill them <em> this </em> time.</p><p>“Luz, what-”</p><p>“Eda forgot to mention another one of her <em> special debts, </em> apparently! Happens all the time, don’t worry,” this is punctuated by another fireball slamming into a stand behind them, “but <em> wegottago!” </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. eda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is not an owl house it is an owl HOME</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eda doesn’t consider herself to be a particularly good parent. </p><p>Role model, on the other hand? <em> That </em> she is stellar at, if she does say so herself (Lily disagrees with her there, but then again, Lily isn’t the best judge of character, now, is she). </p><p>No, she might be a great witch and an even greater entrepreneur, but being a mother figure to a spunky fourteen year old girl wasn’t something she had ever prepared for. If she had the opportunity, as much as it pains her, Eda admits (quietly, distantly, to herself) that she would send Luz back to the human realm in a heartbeat. For good. The number of times the kid has managed to almost get herself killed in the past three months rivals Eda’s own record for the same time frame, which is absolutely saying something. The Boiling Isles just aren’t fit for a human- humans, with their delicate skin and bile sac-less hearts; humans, with their apparent lack of basic self preservation instinct. Aren’t fit for even one as incredible as Luz, even when that human had singlehandedly transformed the lives of everyone around her for the better.</p><p>The Boiling Isles aren’t fit for a human, and try as she might, not even Eda is fit to protect her.</p><p>That didn’t stop either of their efforts to make it work, however, and Luz is just so incredibly bright and optimistic and <em> lively </em> in exactly the way that Eda’s life hadn’t been up until this point that she makes it hard for her to keep in mind that, yeah, the kid still needed to go home. That this isn’t home, not for her, despite how “home” to everyone else had become <em> the Isles + Luz </em> ; Luz, someone now intrinsically a part of their lives as much as the sun or the boiling rain. She could only hope that once they were able to reopen the portal that Luz’s mother wouldn’t be <em> too </em> livid- or that lawsuits filed in the human realm aren’t valid in the demon one (not that Eda had any trouble dodging those, she just didn’t particularly enjoy it). </p><p>In the meantime, though, she has charge of one and a half teenagers with terrible music taste and an unfortunate affinity for causing problems before 8 A.M. on the weekends. </p><p>The official number is declared one and a half because these days, Luz’s friend stays over more often than not for “study sessions” that typically turn into them holed up in her room, geeking out over books or whatever the hell kids were in to these days. Eda never mentions it. The more teenaged girls to keep King preoccupied and out of her hair, the better. Besides, even if she’d rather go out with the Warden than admit it, she finds the two to be quite sweet together. </p><p>Luz, for her part, seems to never shut up about Amity, whether it's telling animated stories about the trouble they get in to (okay, it was more like trouble Luz gets Amity and her friends in to, though for the record she's also quite skilled at subsequently getting them back out) or just offhandedly mentioning her in spontaneous interjections as if she's constantly on her mind. Similarly, the witch is absolutely and tooth-rottingly smitten with Luz. She seems compelled to put on this stoic facade at all times, but the human girl knocks down her defensive walls with ease. </p><p>Sometimes all it takes is for Luz to walk in the room and Amity will visibly relax. They seem to constantly be touching each other, too, which isn't unusual for Luz (Titans rue the day that she finds out Eda does, in fact, know what the “parallel arm thing” is), but on Amity it looks almost as out of place as a slitherbeast in the market. The two are always exchanging small gestures: Luz can comfort Amity with the graze of her palm or Amity can turn Luz’s metaphorical train of thought on its heel with a nudge. It's intriguing and impressive, Eda muses, though she never brings it up to either of them.</p><p>So, Amity is a regular around the place, and Eda doesn't mind one bit. Regardless, she has a feeling why the witch prefers to avoid going home as much as possible- she had gone to school with her parents, after all. No wonder the kid needs room to breathe; her mother’s idea of a good time was probably seeing how far she could shove a stick up her own-</p><p>Anyways.</p><p>Amity is always welcome at the Owl House, no questions asked.</p><p>No questions asked, even when Eda and Lilith come home from a particularly late night out on the town (Eda calls it “girl’s night,” Lily calls it “scamming people and asking for trouble, seriously, Edalyn, how are you still alive”) to find the girls curled up underneath the kitchen table. </p><p>It isn’t the weirdest spot she’s found Luz napping in, but typically Amity chooses something more conventional. It appears as though she’s managed to drag her girlfriend into this one, though- they’re tangled up together on the floor, a clumsy mess of limbs pushing the chairs out and leaning against the main support of the table. Well, Amity’s leaning against the table; Luz is entirely supported by the witch’s torso and arm that she’s currently wrapped around. Eda has half a thought to take a picture of the scene. It's a shame she didn't have a baby photo album of Luz to embarrass her with, given that she met her less than six months ago and all, but this would definitely be a fine substitution next time she had guests to entertain.</p><p>She scoffs internally once it registers what she had just considered. A <em> baby album</em><em>? </em> Seriously. Luz’s talent for humiliating herself must be rubbing off.  </p><p>Her eye is drawn to the surrounding mess of the kitchen, however. There are boxes of both witch and human origin scattered across the counter and what looks like the remnants of some sort of battle against a sack of painapples, the loser of which is impaled gracefully on a cutting board. It appears as though they had been in the middle of an event potentially involving potions and something from the human realm Luz had called flour, the evidence of which is dusting the floor and the shirts of both girls. Eda had tasted it before and found it remarkably unremarkable, so if its presence is any hint, she’d take a guess that whatever brew they had so intelligently left half finished in the cauldron wasn’t hazardous. </p><p>No matter, that would be the kids’ problem to clean up in the morning.</p><p>Eda stands in front of the pair, hip cocked, debating on whether or not to wake them to move to a spot that would leave less of a crink in their necks. King had astutely decided to curl up on the couch (similarly coated in off-white powder), but the tile is definitely not suited for the same use. </p><p>Lilith comes to stand beside her, having likewise taken a moment to take in the sight of the battlegrounds and the two culprits curled in the middle of it. “They sure are close, aren’t they?” she murmurs softly. If Eda strained, she might have heard a hint of fondness in her tone, but it was so out of character for her sister that she immediately dismisses the notion. </p><p>She smiles affectionately, making no effort to hide the warmth in her rasp. “Yeah, and it’s a damn good thing for both of them.” At that, as if to almost emphasize her point, Luz shifts and gently clutches the arm she’s clinging to closer to her chest. Amity takes a deep breath and presses into the contact before sighing, a soft, gentle rumbling from her throat coming with the exhale. </p><p>Eda holds back a snicker and glances at Lilith, who’s sporting a similarly strangled smile. “Man, if the kid knew we had just seen that-”</p><p>“Edalyn-” she breathes, attempting to not break out into laughter, “Be nice! It’s a natural comfort response, there’s nothing wrong with it.”</p><p>“Aw, Lily, it’s cute! Believe me, if little kids weren’t such snotty rats I might put up with them just to hear more of that.” </p><p>Lilith huffs in amusement and turns her attention back to the pair tangled together. “...Are we going to try and move them?”</p><p>Eda absently runs her tongue against her gilded fang, contemplating. “Hmm… Nah, let ‘em sleep, it’s pretty late. Besides, serves them right for leaving the kitchen a mess.”</p><p>Her sister hums agreeably and appraises said mess one more time before strolling out in the direction of the stairs. Eda takes a moment longer to watch the two girls, clinging together as if they were each others’ lifelines. It’s sweet, and if anyone else were here, she’d wrinkle her nose and pretend to be miffed. As it is, she just stands and allows endearment and a weird protectiveness to wash over her for a moment. <em> Their breathing is in sync, </em> she notes fondly, and then turns to head up to her nest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i will be six feet under before i write a toh fic that doesn’t include a cheesy “boiling isles have human things but with funny witch names” pun in it. PAINAPPLES…. GET IT…… PINEAPPLES….. ..i’m hilarious why are you booing</p><p>also, i love the relationship between luz and eda and i wish i was a skilled enough writer to explore it a bit more :') however, if they make you soft too, please go check out "make my heart your home (thanks mom, you're the best!)" by tiredandjaded (callingversatile)! it's incredible and i can't stop thinking about it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. emira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the blight parents got more than they deserve in my last fic so they get absolutely 0 screen time in this one :) it's loving emira hours</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emira had attempted to be a better sibling since the Library Incident, she really had. Sure, they might have gone a bit too far to begin with, but putting her sister in real harm’s way had definitely been a bit of an eye opener- pranks on the Boiling Isles were always dangerous, but sometimes it was easy to forget just how much everything here genuinely wanted to kill you. So, she (and Edric) had made personal vows to back off just a bit. </p><p>Unfortunately, Mittens just made it <em> too damn easy. </em></p><p>Come on, how is she supposed to turn up the myriad of golden opportunities her dear sister presents her with on a daily basis? Let nobody say of Emira Blight that she isn’t staunchly resourceful; it would simply be wasteful to not take advantage of her surroundings. It’s her duty, she thinks, and she is only preparing her for the rest of the world- if Amity can put up with her siblings, no doubt she’ll enter adulthood with the patience of a thousand saints, right?</p><p>Right. Truly, she’s only doing her favors. </p><p>Although the frequency of casual teasing didn’t necessarily decrease, Emira and Edric had drawn a few new boundary lines when it came to her sister’s privacy. No more stealing her diary or casting eavesdropping spells on her scroll or putting truth serum in the apple blood. Nope, nada, they have <em> changed </em>, thank you very much. Such teasing was immature and far below them. </p><p>That said, they may have laid off the more invasive and/or <em> public </em> displays of “affection,” but the Blight household is still definitely fair game. For all three of the siblings, Emira recounts sourly- she’d woken up to find her toothpaste replaced with abomination goop, likely as payback for when she had enchanted the bathroom mirror to bark at Mittens every time she looked at it. Ah, the wondrous things illusions-track students could achieve with mirrors..! Harmless, but obnoxious. It’s been a week and her sister hasn’t yet figured out how to fix it, so she’s started carrying around her own compact instead. Emira’s quite proud of herself for that one.</p><p>Despite the incessant nagging and teasing, the Blight kids still had their moments of solidarity, which, go figure, typically manifested as ways to go behind their parents’ backs. Amity invites Luz over on a Saturday evening when their parents are mercifully out of town, which means that, naturally, the Blight household is quite full. This is when all three siblings take advantage of the fact that the leash is a bit looser, with the twins doing various immoral things that would make Eda proud and Amity maybe letting her hair out of its eternal ponytail if she’s feeling particularly crazy. Currently, Emira and Edric have assorted parts of their friend groups over doing Titans know what in the basement, while the two younger girls have taken hold of the ground floor library. </p><p>“I’ll be right back, don’t set anything on fire!” Emira laughs, jogging up the stairs toward the kitchen. She rolls her eyes as a chorus of “No promises!” follows her, and turns the corner to paw through the pantry for some snacks to bring back down. As she digs around the shelves of expensively bland food in front of her--seriously, do they not have a single bag of chips? Emira’s life is a nightmare--a flash of light draws her eye to the left. She leans around the open cabinet and peers across the room, attempting to catch a glimpse of whatever her sister and friend are doing in the library. The entryway is closed, but she can see them through the (very) large French doors which happen to be closer to the definition of a window than anything else. Form over function, she supposes, is the mantra of rich people; regardless, they fit the function she’s using them for now (that is, spying on Mittens) quite well.</p><p>They’re sitting shoulder to shoulder in one of the oversized leather armchairs, a shared blanket and pad of paper laying across both of their laps. Amity’s legs are folded underneath herself as she leans into the girl, who subsequently links their arms together and chatters about something she can’t make out from through the doors. Emira notices that the flicker that had initially caught her interest is the product of a light spell, which Luz is currently guiding upwards with her palm, and- <em> oh. </em> </p><p>There are dozens of fist sized balls of light scattered throughout the room, spread over the space given by the high ceiling. </p><p>Emira had never particularly enjoyed the library, truth be told. She supposes it could be cozy in the winter with the fireplace lit, but there were no windows in order to protect the undoubtedly precious old tomes from sunlight, and it had always just been nothing but a cave of dark wood and pretentious dust to her. However, this changes in an instant- she sees the room in a new light, quite literally; the spells bob peacefully as if they were constellations hung just a few feet from reach. It’s an incredible effect, beautiful and whimsical, and yeah, Emira can see why Mittens likes this kid if this is what happens when she’s around.</p><p>After several moments spent admiring it herself, snacks forgotten, her gaze drifts back down to the girls. Luz is grinning up at the ceiling with an openly enamored look on her face, as if she’s still seeing magic for the first time even after spending months on the Isles. She always seemed to have that sort of wonder about her, and it usually had a parallel effect on whoever shared her surroundings: there’s just something about watching someone else appreciate the mundane with such open adoration that makes one reconsider it for yourself. Mittens, for her part, is watching Luz with the exact same expression, and it’s so tender that for a moment Emira averts her own gaze, feeling as though she’s interrupting something. </p><p>A second later, though, movement draws it back up again, and, <em> is Mittens seriously making a move? </em> Her eyes widen as oh <em> Titans, </em> she is! Emira didn’t think her little sister had it in her, what a champ! </p><p>She stares with enthusiastic investment, but unfortunately, there’s none of the wonderfully hilarious beet-red blushing she’s so used to seeing. Instead, Amity smoothly reaches up to cup Luz’s cheek with her hand, bringing her attention back down to earth from where she had been basking in the warmth of the spells. The witch pauses and they make eye contact for a heartbeat, Luz leaning into the contact. Their smiles hold nothing but comfortable affection, and then she softly presses their lips together. It’s not the rushed, awkward brevity of a first kiss, either- it’s tender and warm, and both of them melt into it as if it’s the most natural thing in the world.</p><p>Emira’s jaw is gracefully hanging wide open and she is absolutely dumbstruck, speechless except for three distinct thoughts that manifest in her mind at the same time:</p><p>First of all, <em> when did this become something Mittens is physically capable of doing without evaporating? </em></p><p>Secondly, <em> wow, maybe I should attempt to keep up with my sister a bit better. </em> Obviously, this wasn’t exactly unfamiliar for either of them.</p><p>Third, <em> oh Titans, I gotta tell Ed, he owes me fifty snails </em>. </p><p>The fourth thought materializes a few beats later, and is less of a coherent sentence and instead more an impulsive sibling instinct to <em> must annoy little sister. </em> </p><p>Emira lurches forward with gusto, throws open the doors, and hollers, “Aaaaallright, lovebirds! Save room for the Emperor, kids! Don’t’cha have some abominations homework to study, Mittens, or is this part of the curriculum?” Luz jumps in surprise and flashes a sheepish grin that only eggs Emira on further. She vaults over the back of the chair and slings her arms around both of their shoulders, shoving her face in between theirs. Unfortunately, Amity is both unphased and unamused. Before Emira can continue on with her nagging as she had so delightfully planned to do, she’s cut off. </p><p>“Don’t <em> you </em> have someone downstairs you so kindly abandoned? Also, just so you know, that concealment spell you tried to cast on Viney to sneak her in the other night wasn’t done right. Obviously.” Amity turns to her sister, eyes wide in mock-innocence, sharply contrasting her shit-eating smirk.</p><p>Luz and Emira choke on air at the same time, both shooting a very smug Amity stares of equal parts horror and shock. Emira locks eyes with the human, decides that was a mistake, and decides again that anywhere outside of this room is suddenly a much more appealing place to be. She makes a mental note to maybe cut down on the teasing even a little bit more- Mittens is learning from the best, apparently, an observation she makes with equal parts pride and chagrin. “Yeah, yeah, whatever, just don’t get pregnant.” With that, at last her little sister cracks and makes a kind of indignant spluttering noise, and Emira’s snickers trail behind her as she exits with a flourish. Ah, youth. </p><p> </p><p>(“Wait, wait. She was joking, right? That’s not something that can happen here with, uh-”</p><p><em> “Luz!” </em>)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DISCLAIMER: POSTED WITH CHAPTER ON 10/13<br/>heyy! alright, sorry to maybe ruin the mood, but you can skip this if you don’t find an issue with the ending. so, believe it or not i AM capable of reading the room, and i’m well aware of the events that happened early last week with a couple of very well known toh content creators in regards to material that was debated to be nsfw. i intended the joke at the end to be a tongue in cheek, embarrassing older sister move, but intentions do not and rightfully should never dictate the response of the audience! if anyone finds that it makes them uncomfortable or just toes the line a little too closely, please let me know (i always read every comment!), and i’ll be more than happy to rewrite and replace it. that said, if you do happen to think it’s fine, i appreciate you, but you don’t need to tell me- i’d prefer if the subject were avoided! i don’t need defense, ahah. just leave kudos or avoid the topic in your comments, please. i hate discourse and i’d like to avoid it as much as possible; i’m just trying to be a decent member of the community here.<br/>thank you for reading, see y'all again in a couple days!<br/>-honey</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. love, luz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>eda: it’s a shame this kid who has so fundamentally changed the world for the better has to leave :/<br/>luz: it’s a shame i have to leave this world that has so fundamentally changed me for the better :/<br/>camila:</p><p>(PLEASE CORRECT MY SPANISH I DON'T SPEAK IT LITERALLY AT ALL)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon diving recklessly headfirst into the enigma that was the Boiling Isles, Luz would probably describe it as “overwhelming” or “exhilarating” or “absolutely terrifying both physically and emotionally.” Now, having been here for months--far longer than intended--the list of flashy adjectives has made almost a complete one-eighty into familiarity, comfort, and routine she would’ve never thought possible in such a place. Of course, she still found her breath taken away by the Isles on a daily basis- it’s hard not to when one is surrounded by a world so <em> alive </em> . Not just alive, but ferociously alive, alive in all of the ways that made the word synonymous with <em> wild </em> and <em> defiant </em> and <em> magical </em>. </p><p>In short, alive in all of the ways the human realm isn’t. Alive in all of the ways Luz is.</p><p>Standing behind the counter at Eda’s stand, she muses about this for a second. She’s begun casually thinking of the Boiling Isles as something interchangeable with the concept of “home” and instead calling <em> home </em> home “the human realm” far more often. A pinch of guilt needles into her gut as she considers how her <em> mamá </em> would take this. Her texts hadn’t gone through since the portal was destroyed (though they were getting closer and closer to finding an alternative) and her mother undoubtedly thought she was dead at this point; still, she wonders if the truth would be any easier to digest. Magic? Witches? She <em>still</em> wakes up pinching herself sometimes to make sure it's all real, and she's been <em>living here.</em> However, her mental agonizing is interrupted by Eda snapping her fingers in front of her face.</p><p>“Kid, you good? You’ve been zoned out for like, ten minutes,” she comments, turning back to whatever she was preoccupied with shoving into her mane. “We’re packing up, so I’d get outta the way if I were you, unless you’d like to see if living things can survive a compacting spell.” She stalls at this, furrowing her brows a bit. “Hey, that’s actually a decent question… Can’t believe I didn’t think to test that out at Hexside-” Luz jolts out of her fog and hurriedly steps out from behind the booth as Eda mutters about the potential benefits of being able to wrap students into suitcases. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m here! I’m fine, just thinkin’. Using that funky lil’ noggin to, uh, come up with new advertising ideas for the stand.” Eda glances over her shoulder and shoots her a skeptical look before finishing the glyph that will neatly wrap up her wares. “Not that there’s anything wrong with your wanted posters! Those suuure do the trick,” she adds hurriedly. </p><p>“Sure, kiddo. C’mon, it’s getting dark.”</p><p>Luz glances up at the sky, which has bathed the marketplace around her in the warm amber light of late evening. She takes a moment to marvel in it for a second- the atmosphere and the earth seem to bleed into each other on the Boiling Isles, especially in the hours surrounding dawn and dusk. On particularly clear days, the sunsets were so brilliant they seemed to blur the horizon, engulfing everything in their brilliant colors. It made for a particularly ethereal experience unlike anything she had seen in the human realm, and truth be told, it took her breath away every time.</p><p>“Also, I think there’s supposed to be some shale hail coming soon,” Eda calls over her shoulder.</p><p>Ah, the beauty of the demon realm.</p>
<hr/><p>“King and Lilith and probably Amity, we’re home! Also, don’t go outside! It hurts!” Luz gasps as she throws open the door, Eda stumbling in behind her. </p><p>“Yeah, turns out flying a staff is a bit difficult when there are rocks falling from the sky. Sorry about that,” Eda adds apologetically, dusting off her palisman. Owlbert half-animates to chew her out in several strings of indignant hooting, and Luz chuckles at Eda’s genuine chagrin. Very few beings could direct such strong language--er, noises?--at the Owl Lady and live to tell the tale, but she was being soundly put in her place by the tiny bird.</p><p>“Hoot hoot! Where’s my apology?” The house demon’s incensed whine reverberates around the room, and Luz moves to gently close the door while he’s too preoccupied ranting to notice. “You’re lucky Lilith and Amity already cast the shield spell, otherwise you wouldn’t have a home to so <em> graciously </em> rip the door off of! Geez! Hoo-” She and Eda let out matching sighs of relief as the latch clicks, abruptly cutting the nasally voice off.</p><p>“Did you guys seriously not check the weather before you went out?” Amity calls from the direction of the kitchen, and Luz absently smiles to herself as she continues shaking shards of stone out of her hood. </p><p>“What, do you think I’m <em> that </em> irresponsible? Of course I did! I wasn’t about to sit out a mostly-perfectly good afternoon of scamming losers just ‘cause of a little hail,” Eda chimes, “I just thought we’d beat it home.”</p><p>Luz rolls her eyes, scribbles out a few healing glyphs for the minor bruises they’d both accumulated, and then trots into the dining room to find Amity bent over schoolwork at the table. “Hiya- oh shoot, that’s not for a class I’m in too, is it? I swear I had written down all of the tests coming up this week…” She drapes her arms around the witch’s neck--<em> I’m happy you’re here </em>--and bends over, attempting to decipher how potentially dooming the notes were.</p><p>Amity leans back into the contact--<em> I missed you, too </em>--and snorts in amusement. “No, this is for an elective I’m taking. Also, I’m glad you’re home, but you’re covered in dust and it’s getting everywhere,” she comments pointedly, blowing air through her nose in emphasis. </p><p>“<em> Ay, menos mal, </em> ” Luz breathes in relief. “Also, aww, did I hear you say you were happy to see me? <em> Cariño </em>, that’s so embarrassing, wow…” she drawls with a lopsided grin. “People are gonna think you have a crush on me or something.”</p><p>Amity pulls forward just enough to have room to twist and shoot her a withering look, but there’s no bite in it. “You’re insufferable.” Luz laughs, still draped around the witch’s neck. </p><p>“Amity is correct. You two are filthy,” Lilith notes dryly from the entryway. Luz looks down at the trail of small pebbles she’s tracked in and glances up in time to see Eda shake herself like a dog, throwing up a cloud of dust in the living room. Amity cringes a bit from underneath her- Lilith was definitely within the splash zone of that one. </p><p>“Aww, Lily, if you wanted a hug you could’ve just asked! C’mere-” Eda singsongs, making a beeline for her sister with arms outstretched. Lilith moves to draw a circle in the air, then pauses in horror when, of course, the muscle memory yields no result. Eda’s eyes narrow mischievously. “Nuh-uh, sis! No restraining spells for you!” Lilith barks out a very refined expletive and darts out of the room without hesitation, her sister hot on her heels and cackling wildly. Luz holds in her own amusement without much success.</p><p>“I’m not cleaning that up!” she calls after them.</p><p>“Seriously, get off of me and go change,” Amity huffs in mock irritation. Her hand reaches up to squeeze Luz’s wrist, <em> you make my day </em> , and then untangle it from around her neck, moving to push the girl towards the stairs, <em> but you’re literally covered in sand and pieces of rock for the love of the Titans please at least wash your face. </em> </p><p>Luz laughs amiably and leans down to press their lips together. The witch, grievances momentarily forgotten, embraces the contact, and it verges on deepening before Luz pulls back to lock their gazes. The warm, bright gold in front of her is sparkling with open and soft adoration, and she knows she’s an open book reciting back the exact same expression. “Mmh. That’ll never get old.” Luz grins and swiftly swipes her thumb across the witch’s cheek--<em> love you too </em>--leaving a streak of dust that’s subsequently scrubbed away with a yelp of exasperation. She shakes her head, but a small, fond smile creeps across Amity’s face as she listens to Luz chuckle to herself, bounding up the stairs two at a time.</p><p>In the bathroom, Luz pauses to listen to the somewhat relaxing noise of the shale bits hitting the house’s shield. The storm is quite light this time and the pieces small, which was appreciated given that they had been forced to fly in it. They had had something akin to a mineral-laden monsoon last month, one of the worst in the Isles’ history, and Hooty hadn’t shut up about his precious stucco for weeks. Despite the large difference in medium, she finds that it sounds considerably more similar to human realm rain than the sizzling, boiling thunderstorms do, somehow. Another pang of reluctant homesickness hits her. She screws her eyes shut before deflating with a sigh, moving to shake out her clothes over the bathtub and step into the shower. </p><p>She jogs back downstairs a short while later, dust-free and in clean loungewear. Amity’s moved from the kitchen table to the couch, although she’s still bent over her notes, scribbling in strict concentration. The witch hums in greeting as Luz walks in the room but doesn’t glance up nor pause- it looks to be some chemical equations, potentially related to abomination composition? It’s giving her a headache already, and she’s barely even glanced at the textbook.</p><p>Luz plops down next to her and loops their arms together. <em> I want to be close to you, </em> it says. </p><p>Amity squeezes it to her side briefly, <em> I’m glad you’re close to me, but hold on, </em> and returns to her assignment for the next several minutes. Luz is content to let her work, even though she’s pretty sure the witch has been at it for hours already- they go through this routine often. Luz is aware that there’s not much she can do to lighten the load, although she <em> has </em>managed to persuade Amity to pick up healthier homework habits, with snacks and water and similar such life-sustaining things breaking up her otherwise continuous study sessions. In the meantime, she awaits her cue while attempting to pick remnant grit out from underneath her nails. </p><p>Finally, Amity lets out a fatigued sigh and slumps into Luz’s side. <em> Alright, interrupt me, </em> it says, with which the girl is more than happy to comply.</p><p>The textbook is shoved unceremoniously onto the floor (“Hey- that’s expensive!” Amity chides, although she makes no move to save it), and Luz reaches up to gently tug her hair out of that always impeccable half-ponytail. She slips the tie around her wrist, from which it’ll later undoubtedly be looped around the knob of her bedroom door, joining about a dozen identical others. Luz adjusts so they're stretched lengthwise across the sofa, her shoulders propped up against the armrest with Amity pressed against the length of her body. Their legs are tangled together in a way that will definitely leave them numb from the waist down in the near future, but in the moment, they sink into the touch. The witch's breath is warm against her collarbone. A familiar shiver of giddiness runs through her chest, and the corners of Luz's mouth quirk involuntarily.</p><p>From there, Luz begins her rambling about the day. She babbles quietly and aimlessly about how business was at the stand or fun, creative ways she managed to sell various pieces of human junk or even just a particularly interesting bug she might’ve seen, gently carding her fingers through Amity’s hair as she does. Once in a while, the witch interrupts to ask a question or clarify something new, which regularly catches Luz a bit off guard--sure, she goes off on tangents a lot, but it’s not often someone is actually paying attention; of course, Amity always is and always does--but for the most part, she’s content to sprawl across the girl and let her mind be mercifully preoccupied with anything other than schoolwork or responsibility for a moment. </p><p>Luz plays a game where she tries to see how many times she can get Amity to start purring without noticing.</p><p>Amity plays a game where she pretends she doesn’t notice when her chest falls into that childish rumbling.</p><p>Eventually, Amity’s breathing deepens and evens out, her form completely slackening into dead weight on top of Luz. The girl isn’t far behind her, having fallen quiet a while ago, but she’s still got a bit to go until her overdrive mind finally settles down to the point where she can drift off. Truthfully, she should probably move them upstairs before that happens, but she’s still a bit sore and her friend is warm and laying on the couch just a few minutes more sounds far more appealing than trying to wake and drag Amity up to Luz’s room that’s mostly theirs at this point. </p><p>Eda had never gotten Luz a proper bed, instead insisting on the benefits of nest-sleeping and muttering about the nefarious politics of “big mattress,” whatever that meant. As a result, the floor of Luz’s room had more or less been turned into a mess of various blankets, cushions, and pillows, with plenty of room for frequent sleepovers with both Amity and the rest of her friend group. It's quite cozy, truthfully, and she doesn't particularly mind its unconventionality. Eda had also praised her denmaking skills, which was right under “witch-in-training” on the list of attributes she had never thought would apply to her.</p><p>Amity sighs and curls slightly tighter into her chest. Even in her sleep, it murmurs <em> you make me feel safe, </em> and the gesture suddenly strikes Luz with magnitude of all the ways in which her life has changed since her arrival here.</p><p><em> Domestic, </em> whispers her small epiphany, and she blinks.</p><p>Sure, the Boiling Isles might have been, may still slightly be, overwhelming and terrifying and all of the other questionable adjectives Luz might have picked upon first tripping into this dimension. But the Isles, the ferociously, defiantly, magically alive Boiling Isles were, at this moment, with the stone hail pounding outside and her best friend she was definitely in love with (even though that was sort of scary to admit, that she not only loved her but was <em> in </em> love, the big, important kind of love) draped unceremoniously and mildly awkwardly across her, at this specific point in time, the only way Luz could ever think to describe the world she was so unbelievably enamored with would be <em> domestic </em>.</p><p>Of course, somewhere in the middle of this realization, she crossed the line into more-unconscious-than-not, so the majority of it hit her in the form of an unlabeled, concentrated emotion of some sort with her internal monologue manifesting the words <em> huh. wow. </em> before sleep hit her like a truck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>luz: watch me hold the whole world in my arms bro<br/>amity: you’re just holding me, bro<br/>luz: bro.. </p><p>thank you for reading!! this is the end of this fic, i appreciate everyone who's kept up with following it through to the end &lt;33 i had a lot of fun with it, and i'll see y'all later (maybe)! luz deserves more love letters written to the isles :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>